


bubble pop rhapsody

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Five times Koyama fell in love with Yamapi and the one time Yamapi did it first.





	bubble pop rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

> 1.

He was the small boy on the TV screen, the one who danced better than the others with the cute baby face that seemed to light up the room. “I want to be like him,” Koyama told his mother.

“You want to be famous?” Koya-mama asked as she prepared the noodles for dinner, not paying attention to the TV.

“No,” Koyama replied. “I want to make people happy.”

His mother left it alone; her son was always so thoughtful, even at fifteen. If prancing around a stage in sparkles was considered making people happy, she was just grateful that he wasn’t out getting into trouble.

Meanwhile, Koyama couldn’t quite understand why watching the beautiful teenage prodigy Yamapi sing and dance made him so happy, just that it did. He wasn’t one to argue with happiness, though. Maybe it would make sense when he was older.

> 2.

The six of them stood in a circle, emotions running high as they prepared to perform as the newly reformed NewS. Koyama’s eyes were bright, blinking back tears that would ruin his makeup as Yamapi spoke of the past and present, a speech that would forever remain at the front of Koyama’s mind every time he sang from now on. His hands held tightly by Yamapi and Shige, they silently prayed for a safe performance before breaking apart to take their places.

Yamapi held on for an extra second, just long enough to make Koyama smile. He gave a quick squeeze before letting go, saying more than he ever could with words.

> 3.

Koyama had heard rumors, but he’d heard lots of rumors since he’d been a Johnny and didn’t hold much stock in any of them. But when he walked out into one of the lesser-used courtyards and saw Yamapi and Jin with their lips pressed together, confidently with no hesitance, his reaction wasn’t what it should have been. Or what he thought it should have been.

He was _jealous_. His unlit cigarette fell from his hand that shook from the unfamiliar emotion, and he immediately turned on his heel and tried to pretend that he never saw a thing.

Awhile later, he took great pride in punching Jin in the face during his cameo on Yuukan Club, even if it was fake.

> 4.

The night after they wrote the song, Koyama dreamt of a hostess with porcelain skin, bowtie lips, and a belly button ring. He wasn’t entirely sure that she was female, but that didn’t seem to make a difference as his dream self kept going back to see ‘her’.

The way she danced was familiar, her voice a whisper, her touch light. He woke in a cold sweat, Nyanta giving him a knowing look from the end of his bed, and Koyama decided not to argue with fate.

When they performed together, he pretended it was real.

> 5.

The eight of them stood in a circle, emotions running high as they prepared to perform as the newly reformed NewS. This time Koyama couldn’t hold back his tears, but neither could Uchi.

“This is how it should be,” Yamapi said firmly, his fingers laced with Koyama’s in the kind of silent comfort that only he could provide. “Our family is back together again.”

Just for a minute, Koyama imagined that Yamapi was being literal, then realized that he wasn’t bothered by the idea. At all.

> 6.

“I’m sorry,” Yamapi said sincerely, bowing his head a little.

Koyama looked confused. “Why?”

“You’re older than me,” Yamapi explained, “but I’ve been named as leader. I apologize that you have to take orders from me.”

“No no, that’s okay,” Koyama said quickly, wringing his hands. “I would make a bad leader anyway. I’m much better at following orders than giving them! Yamashita-senpai, please guide me!”

Yamapi’s eyes widened as Koyama started to bow before him. “That’s not necessary, Koyama-kun.”

When Koyama raised his head, his eyes were glistening. “I’ll do my best for Leader! I won’t disappoint you, I promise.”

And he never has.


End file.
